Dr. Crafty (character)
Dr. Crafty (real name Colin Alexander Crafterson) is the main character and host of Dr Crafty as well as two of its spinoffs Crafty's Chara-Cafe ''and ''Crafty's Top 10 Tub. Appearance Dr. Crafty is a tall, lanky young man, with thick brown hair and pale skin. His eyes, when not obscured by his goggles, are green. His customary outfit includes a green turtleneck, dark apron, grey pants, knee-high boots, pink gloves and a copiously long lab coat. He always wears goggles, only taking them off in times of great seriousness. Personality Crafty has a highly flamboyant, egocentric personality, making his presence known in any room with his dramatic chatter and crazy laugh. He identifies as a villain, but he's ultimately a nebbish fool and often has moments of complete idiocy. He can also be very selfish Despite his jerkish tendencies, Crafty does indeed care for his friends, as he risked his life to, as well as. He also has a tender side with Sasha. History Some time before the series began, Crafty felt depressed at that he had no friends, and attempted suicide, but was saved by Sasha. The two formed a romantic relationship. Season One Season Two At the end of Season Two, Crafty is catonic. Season Three After a four-month coma, Crafty awakens Relationships Nurse Worse Pepper Crafty and Pepper are good friends. Messibelle Madame Crystelle Not much is known about Crafty and Madame Crystelle's relationship due to only having a single one so far, Sasha Crafty is romantically linked to Sasha. Suddenly, Crafty's castle was besieged by Dr. Mindstein. He was punched all the way to Japan, where he landed in front of U.A. High School. Notes/Trivia * Up until ''Crafty's Questionable Qloset'''' Crafty was the only character to appear in all episodes and forms of media so far. * Crafty has a fear of slime monsters due to the character of Mr. Blobby. It is for this reason he made Messi her maid outfit to avoid being reminded. *Crafty has a degree in viticulture (the study of grapes). The problem with that is that he didn't get it legitimately , he swiped the PhD from someone whose drink Crafty spiked. *Despite proclaiming to be a supervillain, Crafty so far hasn't done any sort of, nor does he have superhero nemesis (he's between heroes at the time). *Crafty has appeared in other videos. **He appeared in ThoseDudesWithAHat's review of The Foreshadow Game, mind controlling host into reviewing and promoting the show. **He appeared in the title card for Atop the Fourth Wall's review for ''Catwoman: The Official Comic Adaptation. He is later mentioned as forcing Linkara to dress in the movie's costume. **Crafty appeared in Linkara's review of Franken Fran. List of Appearances Dr. Crafty (series) Season One * The Dreadful Doctor * The Dubious Duo * The Cretinous Critters *A lovely day for Meihem! *ORA ORA ORARMS! *IT'S YA BOI!!! *Kids or Squids *A Frightening Begining *Rocky Horror Slicture Show *Fanboy and the Furious *A song of Ice and Fire *Original Characterror! *The Monster, the Sniper and the CLOD! *One piece, Two piece, Red piece, Blue piece *This Episode... Has no weaknesses! *Flying type is the Word *Feelin' Thot Thot Thot *I aint afraid of no ghost type *You're as cold as Ice type *Grease Frightening *Danse Macabre *Street Frighters *Hocus Mansion *Too Ghoul for School *The Gift that keeps on Greiving Season Two * New Season, New Friends * Pros and Comms * A Well Slimed Machine * Monty Python and the Holy grail War * A Fresh Starter * Life as a teenage pokemon * All grown up * Super fighting monsters! MEGAMON! * Aqua Marina * Those Wascally Wabbids * Dongs out for Donkey Kong * The Legend of Lonk * The Beachles * Dumb Dingies * Bikini Bodies * It puts the Lootbox on it's Legendary Skin * Banjo Kazooie VS Yooka Laylee * D.Va (Overwatch) VS Mechanica (ARMS) * Dio (Jojo) VS Alucard (Hellsing) * Yugi (Yugioh) vs. Sakura (Cardcaptors) * The Foreshadow Game Season Three *Crafty Hearts Re:Grouped *It's only a Model... *The Art of the Con(vention) *Going Poster *Mischief Match Maker *Blind Hate *This is Crack(ship) *LoveCrafty *Blown A Fusion *Fiction is Stranger than Truth *Dragon, Dragon! Mock the Dragon! *Charablanca *Something Weird This Way Comes *Socialising is Arcane *GEMS! Truly Outrageous! *Titans! Reboot! *Epcot Escapades * Hollywood Hilarity * Animal Kingdom Antics * Magic Kingdom Mania * I Need A hero Academia Crafty's Chara-Cafe * Salt and Pepper * Send in the Clowns * Journey to the Forbidden Water Temple * A MERMAID MELODY FANDUB! * Best Skullgirl * Dr Crafty * Black Magic Woman * Dr Crafty * Hyde and shriek * Dr Crafty * Ad-ORC-able! * Dr Crafty * Pirates VS Doctors Crafty's Top Ten Tub * Original Characters * Best Pokemon Designs * Smash Newcomers! * Aquatic Characters! * Fighting Game Characters! * Best Yugioh Monsters * Crafty Fan Characters! * Couples! * Original Characters 2 * Funniest Characters * Disney Characters Crafty's Questionable Qloset * Return to the Qloset Misc. * Gallery Dr._crafty.png|Official Art File:Crafty_model_sheet.jpg|Official Model Sheet File:Young_crafty.jpg|Crafty as a teenager File:Crafty_shirt_design.jpg|thumb|Dr. Crafty's Shirt Design File:Drcrafty.png File:C.jpg Smug_crafty.jpg|Feelin' smug, eh? See Also *Dr. Craftette (an alternate form from Here we go!) Category:Characters Category:Dr. Crafty Category:Dr. Crafty (Show) Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Crafty's Chara-Cafe Category:Crafty's Top Ten Tub Category:Season One Debuts